


Truth or Dare

by dollfoot



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of dick pics and dick size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollfoot/pseuds/dollfoot
Summary: AU. Karunagi, Nagisa and Rio friendship.So apparently, Nagisa—Rio’s best friend who is basically too good for this world—has a boyfriend. And Rio only know this, now?





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I want a fic about Nagisa and Rio being close friends with background Karma/Nagisa. This fic thus born. Been in my folder for more than a year, finally had a chance to revisit and finish. There's no plot to this, actually. Also a little silly. I think it's fun but beware, it's unbetaed. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Horrible typos and stuff are all mine. But these characters aren't.

“Nagisa!”

Nagisa turned at the mention of his name, noting the familiar voice of his best friend. Rio waved and made her way to walk beside Nagisa, “Great, I was just about to call you!”

“Yeah?” Nagisa raised his eyebrow lightly, “I didn’t know you have class today, Rio.”

Trust Nagisa to remember her schedule better than she is, “That’s because there isn’t. I was here to meet my lecturer from Language Acquisition,” Rio winked, “And I remember you are going to be around today! What time’s your next class?”

Nagisa glanced at his watch, it was 12.23 PM, “It’s two o’clock, I have plenty of time, I suppose.”

“Alright, wanna have lunch? I’m starving,”

“Sure,”

It was funny to remember the first time they meet, Nagisa pondered. Nagisa came later than usual to find his usual seat in Introduction to Linguistics class was taken, so he took a seat at the very back for better view. It was always either the very front or the very back for him—sitting in between will guarantee that his view will be hindered by other students’ head. These were the times when he was reminded how inconvenient it is to be shorter than average.

There was only one girl sitting in the back, and she was reading a book under her table instead of paying attention to the lecture. To be fair, it is common for half of the class to not pay much attention in class in general, so Nagisa decided to sit a few seats farther from her, just to give space one would expect from a stranger in class. There are plenty of empty seats, anyway.

The silence between them were disrupted when the girl poked at him and whispered, “Hey, do you bring extra pads with you?”

It took several seconds for Nagisa to understand what the girl meant. He would be offended, if not for the fact that years of being mistaken as a girl had made him used to it. He was wrong to think having his hair cut short would made his sex obvious. He sighed inwardly. “No, I’m afraid not, since I don’t use it.” He whispered back.

The girl blinked, “Tampons?”

Nagisa tilted his head a little to face her, looking at her properly for the first time. The girl was beautiful, a long blond hair was put into a messy bun, her book was closed on top of the table, next to what seemed to be a notebook. The glint in her eyes reminded him of someone dear—she’s either a cunning intellectual, or wicked delinquent. Or both. “I don’t use tampons either, I’m male.”

The look of recognition painted her face, she gaped for a second, then stifled a laugh.

Nagisa frowned. That was rude.

She waved her hand, speaking still in lower voice, “Sorry—hmph—sorry about that,” She snickered, and coughed to regain composure, “I didn’t mean, I wasn’t laughing at you, I swear. I was laughing at my own stupidity to mistook you as a girl. Sorry. In my defense, you’re the prettiest person I’ve encountered in this class so far.” She smiled good-naturedly.

Nagisa had learnt to take that as a compliment, so he dismissed his previous impression and gave a little smile back, “It’s fine. I’m used to it. But um, would you be ok? I really don’t have any menstrual products with me.”

The girl looked taken aback, but she was quick to put on an amused expression at the comment, “You know, that’s super nice of your concern. But don’t worry, nothing I can’t handle until the end of this session.” She grinned, she discreetly move to sit one seat closer to Nagisa and gave him her hand to shake, “Nakamura Rio, nice to meet ya.”

Nagisa gladly took her hand, “Shiota Nagisa.”

They hung out a lot after that—there were a lot of core modules in the first year, so they share a lot of class with other English Literature students. As Nagisa expected, Rio was an outstanding student, with a high tendency to perform devious schemes. Nagisa found it easy to fell into deep conversations with Rio, and Rio found Nagisa was the best person for her teasing and pranks. They found company in each other and they were best friends in no time.

The sound of chopsticks clasped on top of the table woke Nagisa from his musings. Rio had finished her lunch and now leaning towards Nagisa, “Our classes will be finished by Friday this week, wouldn’t it?”

Nagisa looked up from his bento, “I believe so, time goes fast, isn’t it?”

“I know right,” Rio grinned, “I was thinking we can have a party, you know. With our other friends too, like Sugino-kun and Akari-chan, before the long holiday.”

Nagisa chuckled at the suggestion. That sounded fun, really. He met Sugino Tomohito and Yukimura Akari from the college orientation, and they hung out from time to time even though they have different majors. Enough time hanging out that Rio often met up with them as well, hence the friendship between them.

“That sounds interesting, are we just going to hang out with friends or are you planning to, you know, invite everyone?”

“Hmm saying it a party’s a little exaggerating maybe, but isn’t basically inviting enough friends hanging out a party?” Rio hummed, “Ah, shall we invite Isogai-kun and Maehara-kun? We don’t hang out pretty often, but they’re pretty close with Sugino-kun, aren’t they?”

“With that in mind, do you not want to invite Kanzaki-san as well? She’s best buddies with Akari-chan, no?”

“Ooh, perfect. The more the merrier! You have somebody else in mind to invite?”

Nagisa thought about it—having Rio meet Karma. After all, Rio was the first person he considered his best friend for a long time since his then best friend had become his boyfriend in high school. But Karma had demanding schedule with classes and internships he’s taking. When they have free time together, Nagisa was reluctant to actually share it with anyone else, ridiculous as it sounded.

He honestly thought about it, but there never seemed to be a good time for that. Until now, it seemed.

“I could bring my boyfriend, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure, you can! Bring out yo-YOUR WHAT???”

“Boyfriend.” Nagisa repeated calmly.

“You. Boyfriend…” Rio trailed off. “You have a boyfriend. YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND,” She mumbled with a small voice, “Of course he does you idiot—who wouldn’t want to bang that piece of ass, but HOW AM I ONLY HEARING THIS NOW?”

At that, Nagisa blinked slowly, “I haven’t mentioned him? Really?”

Rio rolled her eyes hard, “Duh! If you did there will be no way I wouldn’t remember! When does this happen??” Rio was struck with realization, “OH MY GOD. When Yuuji asked you out, you already had a boyfriend?”

“Um yeah, Karma and I had been dating since high school.”

All hell break loose.

“HIGH SCHOOL?? WE HAVE BEEN FRIENDS FOR MORE THAN A YEAR—wait a minute. Karma?” There was only one Karma in the entire campus. “As in, AKABANE KARMA?”

“Yes?”

“The dude that was in campus paper for two months in a row last year because first he broke the record of the highest score for… whatever accounting or math crap it was, and then because apparently _rumor_ has it that he killed someone when he was in middle school? THAT Akabane Karma??”

“…Yes. But the rumor was a lie. He haven’t killed anyone. I mean, didn’t. Won’t.”

“…Good god.” Nagisa could see Rio getting quiet. He looked concerned. “I’m sorry I haven’t mentioned him—I didn’t realize, or know why I didn’t—but if you don’t think it’s a good idea to invite him it’s fine too, we can just hang out between us friends—”

Rio was quick to interrupt, “No no that’s not why—in contrary now that you mentioned him you definitely ought to bring him and introduce us! Just, I was wondering how he never come up in our conversation, that’s all. I mean. We don’t hang out THAT much but enough to know a lot about each other already.”

Nagisa laughed, “Oh, that’s what you were thinking. Well, whenever we hang out we have plenty of things to talk and discuss that isn’t my boyfriend. Like this,” Nagisa tapped the text book with his pen, “Can’t have philosophy without dialogues, am I right?”

“You were saying we don’t talk about boys because we’re nerds.”

“Isn’t that what it was?”

“…I can’t believe how much you are rubbing off me.”

 

* * *

 

 

“…So, yeah. Would you be busy then? I know your next project should be around next month, but do you have anything planned on Friday?”

Karma answered with a kiss on his nape, “Apparently I have, now that you want me to meet your friends.” Nagisa squirmed in Karma’s lap to face him. They were sitting on Nagisa’s bed in the dorm—technically, Karma was sitting crosslegged on Nagisa’s bed with Nagisa sitting on his lap. They were studying, both has their own materials: Nagisa was in the middle of highlighting and making notes on his text book, balanced in the crook of his thigh, while Karma was skimming over his notes in paper balanced between Nagisa’s back and his stomach.

On some days Karma would visit Nagisa’s dorm to study, to play games, to cuddle—on another days Nagisa would visit Karma’s apartment instead. On those days, they would do things they don’t do in Nagisa’s dorm—watch tv, cook dishes—and Nagisa would usually spend the night. For other _nightly_ _activities_.

“Really?” Nagisa smiled so bright Karma swore it was blinding, “I’m so happy!” Nagisa threw his arms around Karma’s neck to hug him. “I’m sure you’ll love Rio.”

“Yeah? Why so?”

“You guys are alike, I suppose… Ok, now I am not sure if it’s a good idea for you guys to meet up,”

Karma smirked, “No way, then where do I get juicy gossips about you?”

Nagisa answered that with a light peck on his cheek, “You don’t need those gossips when you have me,”

“Lucky me~“

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re going to meet Nagisa’s boyfriend?”

“Yeap. Exciting, isn’t it?”

Hazama Kirara was their fellow classmate in a few linguistics class, but from Japanese Literature programme. They share enough class together for both Nagisa and Rio to hang out often, and enough quirkiness to be friends. Rio was just inviting her to the party, but Kirara declined, saying that such a thing is not her scene.

“With a face like that, I know he wouldn’t be single,” Kirara nodded, but she continued, “But I personally intrigue to know what kind of person he is that he had Nagisa smitten with him. Is it teenage stupidity? Would they break up once Nagisa got some sense knocked into him?”

Rio laughed, “That’s vile, Hazama-san! I’m sure Nagisa will cry if you say that to him.” Rio looked a tad serious. “Though I was wondering the similar thing,”

“That they’d break up?”

“Naw, but the what kind of person part. Nagisa is pretty complex, isn’t he? First months knowing him I thought he’d just a lovely guy for being all sweet and kind—a touch shy, even. But he was actually willful and stubborn when he wanted too. He’s pretty much gullible, but he was far from stupid. Do you get me?”

“I understand. Looks cute but most likely equipped with venom.”

“Yeah, so I don’t know. Having a ‘high school sweetheart’ doesn’t seem to fit the dangerous type, no? So I wonder about him too. What he’d be like.”

“Hmm…” Kirara looked thoughtful.

“What?”

“I wonder if he’s like that in bed too. While he might look like the bashful blushing bride, would he instead actually an assertive minx?”

Rio lost it and laughed like a maniac.

“But haven’t you heard something from Nagisa about him before? You’re his best friend.”

“Hm? Well, not really? I mean, I know Karma just cuz he’s popular—he studied Economics and pretty tall. But we never really talked about it until he mentioned it last week.”

Kirara frowned, she expect that Nagisa did give a vibe of being somewhat mysterious, but some things are hard to hide when you talk with a friend in regular basis, “No relationship problems? I thought that’s always comes up between ‘besties’”

Rio contemplated. Damn, she never really thought about it, now that it’s mentioned. “Apparently none whatsoever, if he never—“

“Ah, speak of the devil,”

Rio turned to follow Kirara’s gaze, only to see Nagisa walking up to them. “Honey, you’re here!”

Nagisa smiled at the endearment, “Hi Rio, Hazama-san,” Kirara nodded at Nagisa and motioned him to sit. Seating himself beside Rio, he asked, “What are you guys talking about? Looks serious.”

Rio had put on his trademark smirk at Nagisa “It’s a se-cre-t~”

“We’re gossiping about your man,” Kirara equipped. Rio pouted at that.

“No fun, Hazama-san!”

Nagisa ignored her antics to looked at Kirara, “Karma? What about him?”

“What he’s like, and why you want him.”

“Oh,” Nagisa’s gaze didn’t waver, though there’s a red tint in his cheeks, “And why would you guys talked about that?”

“Rio said you guys are going to hang out,”

“Yeap! And I reaaaally couldn’t wait to hear all of your nasty little secrets, Nagisa.”

Nagisa blushed, “I don’t have ‘nasty little secrets’.”

Rio rolled her eyes, “You just mentioned the love of your life last week, babe. I can imagine various other things you ‘ _forget to mention’_ to me.”

Kirara poked Nagisa’s hand with a pen, “So how is he like? I heard he killed someone before,”

“That was a lie,” Nagisa sighed. “Karma was a little problematic back when he was in middle school, but at worst he was just fighting with thugs or blackmailing authority figures. Not killing people.”

Rio leaned in, intrigued, “And then you met in high school, and changed his ways?”

“Typical,” Kirara commented.

Nagisa laughed at their remarks, ah, if only it was that easy, “Not really. I was his classmate throughout the middle school and we were friends even then. Long story short, I guess both of us matured mostly in the last year of middle school, he didn’t do much of those mischief after graduating.” Karma had always been smart and his pranks are mostly out of boredom, so when he got an outlet for his intelligence and brawn it’s not hard to get rid off his bad habits.

“And?” Rio probed.

“And what?”

“How did you get together?”

Nagisa tapped his chin, he wondered how to approach this… their relationship did not start without drama, but does that matter? “Well. It turned out Karma had always got a crush on me… and he confessed. I wasn’t really good at feelings then, but I like him a lot too, so we date.”

Settling with that, Nagisa looked at Kirara and Rio who fell silent, “What?”

“That’s so BORING! Give us the juicy details! How did he confess? What do you mean not good with feelings? You’re a horrible storyteller!” Rio yelled at the ceiling. Kirara chided, “Calm the fuck down,” Nagisa grinned at the scene.

“I guess I might not be a good storyteller indeed. You can asked Karma about it, though.”

There’s a strange glint in Rio’s eyes. Nagisa suddenly wonder if his suggestion was a bad idea after all.

 

* * *

 

The party is on. Rio told everyone to just come to her house, and that everything is handled. It is, after all, a small party between friends. Karma and Nagisa arrived together. Apparently, they were the last to arrive. Maehara, Isogai, Akari, Kanzaki and Sugino all had arrived before them and currently chatting with Rio, when they get to the backyard where Rio gather everyone.

"Hi guys!" Rio turned to the maid that brought them inside, "Thanks, Sakura-san!"

"Hi everyone," Nagisa greeted. "This is Karma,"

"Hi," Karma gave out the most charming smile that Nagisa knows meant business.

Rio whistled, "The infamous Akabane Karma, eh? Hi, it's Nakamura Rio."

Akari piped in "Hi! I'm Yukimura Akari!" as she waves her hand. Everyone else made turns of introducing themselves. They're not exactly tightly knit, and mostly friends by proxy. Sugino and Akari are initially Nagisa's friends, Isogai and Maehara are Rio's and Sugino's friends. Kanzaki was Akari's friend, whom Sugino might or might not have a crush on.

Karma was actually easy going, and he was able to talk about wide range of topics. They all managed to make little groups where they talk to each other, and Maehara, Karma, and Kanzaki was talking about games whilst Sugino, Akari, and Isogai was lamenting on the latest episode of this game show they enjoyed.

That left Rio and Nagisa on the side of the table--Nagisa munching on fries and Rio nursing her punch. "Not bad." Rio commented.

"What's not bad?"

"Your boyfriend, silly. I mean, he's good-looking."

Nagisa had a tint of red on his cheeks, "Why, thanks."

"But aren't you a little too small for him?" Rio leaned down a little and make a hand gesture to compare their heights. Nagisa and Rio are not that far apart in height, but unfortunately for Nagisa, Rio is taller than him. "Else that's what he's into? A size kink, I see." Rio grinned.

Nagisa pinched Rio on the cheek, Rio cringed "Ow! Uncalled for!"

He huffed, "You brought that upon yourself. Anyway. I am not _that_ short. You guys are too tall."

Rio put her tongue out at him, "Uh huh, sure. I am pretty sure I'm also imagining that his shoulders are twice your size."

Nagisa put out his tongue petulantly in return, "He doesn't have a size kink."

"Ah, so it's you?"

Nagisa pinched both of Rio's cheek.

 

* * *

 

It was an hour later, after everyone seemed to be comfortable with each other and mingle, Rio declared, "Right, as everyone is here, why not play a game together?"

Sugino beamed, "I like party games! Are we gonna have board games?"

"Well, there are board games, but I am planning to have this fun, adult game instead." Rio grinned. "Let's play Truth or Dare."

"That's hardly an adult game," Isogai commented. "But pretty fun, I guess."

"Ooooh I sense mischief, Captain!" Akari said enthusiastically. "Let's do this!"

Everyone else seemed up for it too, so Rio asked them to gather around and make a circle. "Yep! So the rule is that everyone got a chance to be subjected to Truth, or Dare. No spin the bottle shit because no one is getting away with that!" Rio explained.

Karma clarified, "So we get to choose whether to say truth or do dares in turn?"

"Yep! Smart boy."

"Oh yeah, it's on!" Maehara shouted.

Kanzaki giggled and turned to Akari, "Everyone so energetic, I can't help be excited too."

"Me too!"

"Ok, let's start this game." Rio smirked, "Who wants to start first." She glances around the group. "Sugino?"

Sugino smiled, "Sure!"

"Ok, truth or dare?"

Sugino made a thinking face, "Hmmm I am a little lazy on doing anything at the moment, so truth?"

"Ok!" Rio chirped. "It's a question from me, have you banged anyone, Sugino?"

A snicker came out of Maehara and an understanding face was plastered on Isogai's face. Akari gasped at the boldness and commented, "Ooo, juicy!"

Even Kanzaki looked interested. Nagisa looked at Karma and saw a mild amusement on his face, and Nagisa now feared that Rio's question is giving Karma ideas. He turned to Sugino, giving out a smile. He already knows the answer. Sugino had confide it with him last year, when they went home together after a festival.

Sugino glanced at him. Upon seeing an encouraging smile from Nagisa, he sighed. He was a little embarrassed, but it's the truth, "I haven't. I mean, I made out with some girls, but I never intended to do it if it's not with someone I love."

"That's really romantic, Sugino-kun." Nagisa supplied, before anyone has any chance to say anything.

"Aw, we have a lover boy here," Akari giggled. "You should learn from Sugino-kun, Maehara-kun,"

"Nah, my reputation is on the line for that." Maehara and Akari exchanged a playful banter over it, and Rio start the game again.

"So who's next? Mmm, Maehara?"

Maehara cease his bickering with Akari and patted his chest, "Come at me. I choose dare."

"Nice!" Rio looked around, "Anyone has a dare for Maehara?"

"Oh, I have one." Karma waved his hand lazily. He looked at Maehara, then grinned. "I dare you to post a dick pic to your Facebook. For 10 seconds."

"WHAT!"

Rio laughed maniacally. Now it's Sugino's turn to snicker. Kanzaki however, jumped in. "I think that's a little too extreme for the game, no?"

Isogai nodded, "I agree."

Akari, with her sportsmanship, argue, "But just 10 seconds though? I don't think it would be _that_ bad."

Rio and Sugino just said, "Hear, hear!" in unison.

"REALLY, GUYS?? I AM NOT POSTING MY DICK ON FACEBOOK."

Nagisa added, "I agree with Kanzaki-san too. Let's not do that," He glared at Karma. Karma only answer with his ever persistent grin.

"OH MAN," Maehara yelled. "AT LEAST NOW I KNOW MY TRUE FRIENDS" He gave kiss-byes to Kanzaki, Isogai, and Nagisa. 

Rio laughed at that, "Drama queen!" She turns to Karma, "Three people veto-ed it. You have other dare for him, Karma?"

Karma shrugged, "Sure, let's tone that dare down. Post a pic of your belly button on your Facebook for 20 minutes, how?"

Maehara had a red on his cheeks, "Well, that's more reasonable but no less embarrassing."

After Maehara did a quick selfie of his belly button and post it on Facebook, Kanzaki chose truth, and Akari asked, "Is there someone you like, Kanzaki-chan?"

Maehara commented, "Bo-ring! That question is unfair, nothing spicy for the answer"

Akari shushed him, "It's my question, and I can ask anything I want!"

"Yeah!" Sugino supplied, "Let her ask that!"

Kanzaki said that there's no one in particular, and Nagisa can see Sugino perked up in his seat and Akari seemed to be really relieved on the answer. Nagisa smiled inwardly, ' _Akari is indeed a wonderful friend.'_ But his thoughts were cut off by Rio's voice.

"Wahaha--now this is Nagisa's turn! Nagisa, truth or dare?"

Nagisa pondered, something potentially less troublesome "Truth."

Maehara quick on his feet, "ME! Let me ask Nagisa!" He turned to Rio for permission, and Rio nodded, "Sure, ask away."

Maehara did not need a long time for his question, because he had been preparing this since the time he finished posting the picture on Facebook, "How big is Karma down there?"

"WHAT?!"

Rio cackled. Oh dear, she should've known her plan to have this game is brilliant. Nagisa was still speechless after his loud outburst, and everyone else seemed to either have wicked expression as Rio and Maehara, or trying to hold their amusement like Akari and Isogai.

"I am not going to answer that!"

"Oh, Nagisa, come on~ That's no fun!"

"Well, I think this is pretty harmless."

"Not you too, Isogai-kun!"

"We wouldn't judge even it's not impressive," Maehara winked.

Nagisa looked at Karma for help. Karma only look smug, raised one of his eyebrow with a coy smile, "Tell 'em, Babe."

Nagisa couldn't believe it, "How could you!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of on my part."

"Huf."

For a while, it's silent. Everyone is waiting.

Nagisa sighed. "Fine, he's big, ok? You happy?" Karma snickered, even Maehara that initially want to embarrassed Karma, got the laugh out of Nagisa's reaction. Nagisa really is fun to tease.

"Let me repeat my question, _how_ big?"

"I am not answering that."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fine! My hand barely circles it when it's erect. Please. Let me off of this??"

Maehara grinned, "Suuure. I'm letting you off this time."

Nagisa folded his arms. He was really embarrassed. And it really irked him that Karma does not even bothered with the question.

Rio continued, "Karma, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Rio whistled, "Ok Karma, it's a dare from me," Rio smirked. She looked at Nagisa. Nagisa had a very bad feeling about this. "Touch your favourite part of Nagisa."

"RIO!" Nagisa seethed, he's starting to regret bringing Karma to this. Everyone is in to embarrass him!

"Take it or leave it, brother~" Rio turns her gaze to Karma. Karma grinned. Both look as wicked as another.

"Sure."

Nagisa almost had a whiplash, "KARMA!"

Karma only sit closer to Nagisa with both hands up, "Calm down, Baby, I'm not going to eat you or anything."

"Well, if that's what you want to interpret 'touching', it's also ok from me," Rio winked.

Nagisa wanted to bury himself on the ground.

Karma chuckled, he leaned down and whispered to his ear, "Trust me."

Nagisa sighed. He looked at Karma, who was now sitting closer than before, with his broad hand around his waist. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Of course."

Karma started to raise his other hand and hovered on Nagisa's belly. Nagisa gulped.

So did everyone, it seemed.

Karma then settled his hand just right on top of Nagisa's left chest, and said "Here."

For a while everyone was still silent.

"So... You like his boobs?" Maehara quipped.

"It's his heart, you moron!" Akari couldn't help but chirp in.

"Yep, my favourite part of Nagisa. He holds me very dear, here." Karma patted Nagisa's chest gently. All the irritation and worry that Nagisa had just a minute ago disappear instantly, Karma really knows how to makes him pleased. He's now embarrassed for entirely different reason.

"Aww, that's very sweet, Karma-kun." Kanzaki cooed.

Rio made a face, "Didn't realise you're one of those gross couple." Admittedly, it was really cute. Rio really hoped Karma's do something indecent just to make things interesting, but she was wrong.

Still, pretty cute.

"Though I had to admit I also has a soft spot for his breasts." Karma said to Maehara's direction.

"Ah, a man of culture"

"KARMA!!"

 

* * *

 

The game continues, Isogai was dared to snort the punch with a straw on his nose, Rio was dared to call a booty call number, and Akari was asked about the juiciest scandal on her campus peers.

It was fun, once it ended everyone go back to mingling and talking with each other, or play other board games that Rio had in her house. When it's late, everyone is ready to go home.

"Thanks for having us, Nakamura-san!" Isogai said mildly. Maehara and Sugino nodded beside him and added, "Invite us again next time!"

Akari and Kanzaki will go back together, Akari sleeping over Kanzaki's house that was not very far from Rio's. Sugino, Isogai, and Maehara were taking the train.

Karma and Nagisa were the last to leave from Rio's house. Karma and Rio had been talking for the past hour, when Nagisa joined the game of Uno with the others.

"Thanks for having us, Rio." Nagisa hugged her, "I have lots of fun."

Rio hugged Nagisa back as tightly, "Of course! It's my utmost pleasure. And I love hanging out with you"

"Me too," Karma smiled behind Nagisa. As Rio let go of her embrace, Nagisa felt a hand on the side of his hips. "Thanks for everything. And it's really nice talking to you."

Rio smirked, the gesture wasn't gone unnoticed. "Likewise. We should hang out more often." Rio glanced at Karma, and give a teasing smile, "The three of us."

 

* * *

 

**++**

Nagisa didn't like coming to the dorm late at night, so they went back to Karma's apartment. Using the pajamas that he left on Karma's, he prepared himself in Karma's bed. Karma followed suit, only he was just wearing his boxers.

"What did you talked about with Rio?"

Karma grinned, "Curious?"

"Of course," His mischievous boyfriend and best friend was talking for a long time. What could it possibly be about.

"Surely we were talking about you."

"Only about me?"

"Well, other than that we discussed if abortion should be accessible, she said yes absolutely, I said yes but abortion shouldn't be the only choice for women, given they actually want to have kids but cannot because structural or economic disadvantages. Then we talked about the complexity of pregnancy and the choice of raising children."

"I see."

"We also talked about how we got together. You're a terrible storyteller."

"Eh?? But that's all there is to it. You confessed and I realise I like you back."

"You didn't tell her that your mom almost kill me because she thought I molest you at school. That's for not realising soon enough."

"And I was really sorry!" Nagisa flustered. Looking back, it was pretty dramatic. "Mom actually asked me if we use protection, and we haven't even done anything yet then."

"We do lots of things now," Karma winked. He scooted closer to Nagisa and put his chin on top of Nagisa's head. "And we do use protection."

Nagisa blushed. He burrowed his face on Karma's neck as he speak, "We... don't always have to."

"Ah. Careful when you say things like that. If we're not going to do it tonight you better not rile me up."

"Pervert! I was just saying!"


End file.
